


The Ghost of You

by MasterChachki



Series: The Noodle Dragons Band [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, also jack tries to out do her but lets be real ana's just that good, band au, look ana and jack are best friends no matter what universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterChachki/pseuds/MasterChachki
Summary: Jack is having trouble figuring out a better birthday present for Gabe. How the hell is he supposed to compete with the others when all he got was a gift card?Ana helps, Rein baked some stuff, Torb cares in his own way, and Gabriel Reyes is a big ol' nerd.Based loosely on this post: http://zombieheroine.tumblr.com/post/159675246422/gabriel-reyes-takes-part-in-soldier-enhancement





	The Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so instead of updating the other fic that is the main part let me just continue posting these shorts that I wrote while writing the other chapters because I've had no time to write lately I'm sorry y'all.
> 
> Also fun fact: I made a playlist specifically for this because I am a loser who listened to nothing but MCR when I was in seventh and eighth grade. I'll post that at the end because lol it was a fun time.

Jack wasn't sure what to get Gabriel for his birthday. Ana had told him not to worry, Gabe will probably love anything he gets him. Hell, just spending the day together would probably make him happy.

That was easy for her to say, she was planning on surprising him with the sold out Night Vale anniversary show out in New York. She'd even gotten him two tickets so he could drag someone along to see it with him, and he knew just who Gabriel would ask him to come along.

Reinhardt went with baking him a variety of pastries, knowing full well that while the man didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, Rein’s baked goods were to die for.

Then there was Torbjorn, who got him that effects pedal that he'd been eyeing for the last six months but refused to get for himself before the rest of the band was outfitted with all the things they desired. The two may not be what one would consider ‘best friends’ but they both had great respect for the other’s skill.

Everyone’s gifts were so thoughtful that his original thought of jokingly getting Gabriel a gift card to Hot Topic seemed even more half hearted than a gift card normally felt.

“Seriously Ana, you guys all got or made him these awesome things, how am I supposed to compete?! Especially since this is the first birthday where I'm his boyfriend. I feel like there's more obligation to do something special!” Jack whined as he paced in front of said guitarist.

“Jack,” she said disapprovingly. “He will love anything you get or do for him.”

“Easy for you to say!” he cried. “You got him tickets to his favorite show that has been sold out for months! That's so fucking good!”

“Yes well I am, after all, just that good,” she preened. “But seriously, what were you getting him originally that has you so disappointed in yourself?”

“...agiftcardtohottopic.”

“I'm sorry what was that?”

“...I said...agiftcardtohottopic.”

“Jack, I swear if you don't--”

“A GIFT CARD TO HOT TOPIC.”

Ana burst out in laughter and Jack held his head in his hands.

It took her a minute to calm down enough to consider Jack’s options a little more seriously. But then, an idea struck her.

“Jack, what does Gabe like the most about Night Vale?”

“Probably the creepiness and the weirdness. It's a fairly edgy town.”

“No, dipshit, what else. You know how he is about telenovelas. How much he legitimately cares about the terrible romance cliches,” she pauses. “And music too. We are, after all, in a band, Jack. Jack you should make him a mix tape.”

“...that sounds worse than the gift card, Ana.”

“I swear Jack,” she glares at him before continuing. “Think about it, you know generally what Gabe listens to most and you could make something meaningful and sweet. Or maybe something that’ll make him laugh.”

“...but what could I even put on it? And don't you think that's a little cheap?”

“No, unless you halfass it. You have about a week to make this, and worst comes to worst, you just get him a joke t-shirt or something,” she grins. “Or just go with the gift card thing and be totally and completely out done by me.”

Jack groans, “Okay fine maybe I can do that. But what should I even do? We might all be in this band together but I don't listen to anything he does.”

“What about that one.”

“You mean. The one? The one band that forces us to not start any song with a sustained ‘g’ note?”

She nods.

“...Ana you’re a genius.”

“I'd say I try,” she remarks, “but that's a lie I'm just naturally this awesome.”

And so, Jack sets about making a playlist based around the band. He thought he'd only find one or two but damn, there was a lot of music.

He finally found nine songs he would work with. Admittedly the idea was stupid, but he laughed harder than he should have. And it matched up to what he wanted to say.  
\---  
The day of Gabe’s birthday though, he tossed the package at him after everyone else had given their gifts. 

“What’s this? It's pretty small, you didn't just get me a gift card did you?” he teased good naturedly. At Jack’s intensified frown he waved his hands in surrender. “I'm kidding I'm kidding.”

He tore open the paper and found...well a gift card to, he snorted, to Hot Topic. Not much on there but he could maybe satisfy his need for more dumb kind of edge shirts. But then he realized it was wrapped around a small cassette that had nothing but ‘The Ghost of You’ written in sharpie. He glanced up to see Jack almost squirming in place.

“You made me a mix-tape?” he asked, grinning even wider than when he saw exactly what Ana’s present was. “This is the most cliche thing I've ever gotten, holy shit.”

Jack almost interrupted.

“But also the most thoughtful thing. I love it, thanks Jackie,” he continued and pulled the other man in for a tight hug. “And you named it after one of my favorite songs.”

Jack laughed, “The songs I went with all sort of describe how I feel about you. I...hope you'll like it.”

“I think I'll pop it in tonight while I'm working on editing some lyrics. Did you go with music that's more your taste or mine, or will that be spoilers?”

“You’ll see,” Jack laughed once more. “I'm positive you at least like all the music on there.”

Gabriel nodded and kissed him on the cheek, “I’m excited then.”

The rest of the day went by slowly, the group eventually went back to their own rooms to work on individual projects after splitting the cake and eating lunch together.

Eventually Jack made himself comfortable and decided he'd watch some videos before sleeping. That was interrupted when someone decided to knock insistently at his door.

He mumbled a bit but got up and opened it. Gabriel was standing there, eyes full of amusement and maybe some tears.

“You literally made me a fucking My Chem playlist with only My Chem songs and a fucking My Chem title for my birthday,” he rambled.

Jack just nodded.

Gabriel snorted and pulled him over to kiss his cheek once more.

“You're a goddamn nerd and I love you,” he said, laughter in his voice.

“Goes both ways, Gabo,” there was a pause, “happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aight I'm gonna try and set some time aside this week and work on the next chapter of The one.........but I gotta hope I've got time. I'm trying to balance work with my own interests but sometimes when I get home all I wanna do is play until my brain is effectively dead. Yah know, normal stuff.
> 
> Also here's that playlist. Admittedly, it fits more for the canon stuff than anything here 'cause it's mostly angst but yah know:  
> Skylines and Turnstiles  
> Boy Division  
> The Only Hope For Me Is You  
> The Ghost of You  
> Famous Last Words  
> It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a Fucking Deathwish  
> Demolition Lovers  
> Fake Your Death  
> The Light Behind Your Eyes
> 
> ...just a side note but, my favorite song by MCR is defs Fashion Statement. The guitar in the beginning and the whole feel is like. Just. So good.
> 
> As always, let me know if I missed something or something feels off! I'll go back in and fix it, wOO


End file.
